The World of Kuuga
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Kuuga arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Arriving in the World of Kuuga, Tsukasa takes the disguise of a policeman and watches Kuuga destroy a pair of Gurongi, Ra-Dorudo-Gu and Me-Gyarido-Gi, before reverting to his human form, Yusuke Onodera. Tsukasa later destroys Go-Baberu-Da as Decade, but is mistaken for a Grongi by Yusuke and Ai. When Yusuke and Ai arrive at the Hikari Studio to discuss this strange Grongi, Tsukasa offers Ai his help in solving the mystery behind the Grongi's female targets and the location of their lair. On the foot of Mount Hitoki, the Grongi's Lair, Tsukasa reveals he used Ai as bait to lure out the remaining Grongi, revealing their plan to revive their leader before ruining their game. While attempting to destroy the Grongi, Decade is attacked by Kuuga, who reveals he knows about Decade's mission and will stop him at all costs. Natsumi pleads for them to stop, recalling her dream in which Decade and Kuuga seemingly destroy each other. A dimensional rift occurs, and their fight is interrupted by the appearance of Kamen Riders Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper. Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride - Decade **Attack Ride - Blast, Slash **Final Attack Ride - Decade Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * Police Officer: , * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Notes 50th anniversary message.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 49, . **A special message proceeding the broadcast of this episode featured Decade (voiced by Masahiro Inoue himself) addressing the viewers that today marked the 50th anniversary of TV Asahi, and that it is the 10th anniversary of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. A similar message hosted by the trio proceed the accompanying episode of Go-Onger. **This episode also aired the day following the broadcast of Kamen Rider G, a TV special which featured its own Kamen Rider and celebrated TV Asahi's 50th anniversary, as well as featuring a cameo by Decade and the Nine Heisei Riders. *First appearance of Narutaki. *Despite that this episode is a tribute to Kamen Rider Kuuga, it does not follow the episode title format of being a single word, instead this would be honored by the following episode. *This is the first time where Kuuga transforms into Ultimate Form while retaining his Rider form. *The usage of the "Hell Brothers" from Kabuto refers to the two grasshopper Gurongi of Kuuga, Zu-Badzu-Ba and Go-Badaa-Ba, both of whom were recolors and were slight inferences to the original "Double Riders". DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 1 features episodes 1-5: Rider War, The World of Kuuga, Transcendence, Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva and The Biting King's Qualifications. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢クウガの世界｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢クウガの世界｣ Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Crossovers